gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Clay Simons
American |affiliations = Johnny Klebitz Terry Thorpe The Lost MC Trevor Philips (Formerly) |vehicles = Purple Diabolus Hexer |businesses = Gunrunning Drug Dealing |voice = Keith Smith }} Clayton "Clay" Simons,' '''also known as '''Crowdog '''or '''Big Clay,' is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and a friend in The Lost and Damned and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V. Clay was a Lieutenant and The Road Captain of The Lost MC. As the Road Captain of the Lost MC, he will deliver bikes to his fellow club members including Johnny Klebitz, who is able to call him via his cellphone whenever he needs a bike. He helps Johnny in many missions, and one of four surviving members of The Lost MC's Alderney chapter, along with Johnny Klebitz, Angus Martin, and Terry Thorpe. History Events of The Lost and Damned Clay is seen most of the time with Terry Thorpe. Clay helps Johnny Klebitz and The Lost MC during most of the game, like taking back Billy's Revenant and attacking The Angels of Death at their Clubhouse. When Johnny and Jim stole some AOD bikes, they can call Clay and Terry in order to help them against some AOD bikers. After Billy was arrested, Clay remains loyal to Johnny and helped him kill Brian Jeremy's chapter. After Brian's death, Clay and Terry played a small role during the game and can be called for backup in several missions. When Ray sent hitmen to kill Johnny and Jim, Clay and Terry can be called to plan an ambush along with Johnny to kill the hitmen. When Billy wanted to talk with the feds, Stubbs connected with Clay and Terry, who got firepower to break into the jail, who then helped Johnny through the prison, who killed Billy. When they came back to the Lost MC Clubhouse, as they saw the clubhouse was trashed by Ray Boccino's men, they burned it down, to "put it out of its misery". Clay, Terry, Johnny and Angus looked at their burning clubhouse, as the last survivors of The Lost's Alderney City chapter (Acter district of Alderney City specifically). Events of GTA V By 2013, The Lost moved to Blaine County, where they became associated with Trevor Philips. After killing Johnny in a moment of rage, Trevor meets up with Clay and Terry to mock them. The duo, along with a van, attempt to escape in order to inform the gang of the bad news, however, both Terry and Clay are ulitimatly killed by Trevor. Mission appearances ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers *Gang Wars *Friendship Activities *Bike Races *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Heavy Toll (If called for back-up) *Marta Full of Grace (If called for back-up) *Shifting Weight (If called for back-up) *Diamonds in the Rough (If called for back-up) *Collector's Item (If called for back-up) *Was It Worth It? (If player decides to set up and attend an ambush) *Get Lost ;GTA V *Mr. Philips (Killed) Clay's Bikes *Hexer (after Clean and Serene) *Zombie (after Liberty City Choppers) *Diabolus (after Angels in America) *Hellfury (after Action/Reaction) *Innovation (after shooting all Seagulls) *Revenant (after This Shit's Cursed) *Lycan (after Collector's Item) *Double T (after Shifting Weight) *Hakuchou (after completing 12 races) *Bati 800 (after completing Angus' Bike Thefts) Trivia *Unlike most of the other characters from the game, he does not have an entry in the LCPD database. This means it is impossible to know his exact age, as the game contains no concrete record of his birth year. However, at one point, Clay makes reference to his time guarding the U.S. Embassy in Saigon shortly before the city fell to North Vietnamese forces in 1975. This makes Clay 51 years old at the youngest, as he couldn't have been born later than 1957 to have been actively serving in the United States military in 1975, and thus the oldest ranked member of The Lost Brotherhood. *He is fiercely loyal to Johnny Klebitz and sides with him following Billy's arrest and the resulting schism. * He is most of the time yelling. Even when you ride bike with him you can still hear him yelling screaming things like, "I'm so turned on right now!" * Clay is always seen with Terry Thorpe, whether it's back-up or friend activities, much like Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas in The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Clay likes to smoke marijuana and cigars, though he seemingly always forgets his cigars when he leaves home. He also makes frequent references to "tweaking," a slang term for the peak of a methamphetamine high. *Clay was possibly added to The Lost and Damned as an afterthought, considering he has no speaking roles in cutscenes and does not have any LCPD police database information. *Grand Theft Auto V is the only game where Clay has a speaking role in cutscenes. *Despite the fact that he is likely older than Jim (Clay is 51 or older, Jim is 45), Clay calls Jim "old man", although this is likely just sarcasm. *Throughout the events of the game a bottom rocker (semi-circular patch) can be seen on the back of Clay's jacket bearing the word 'Liberty' even though he is a member of the Lost MC's Alderney chapter. The reason for this is never explained. Clay is the only member of the Alderney chapter who openly wears a bottom rocker or territory patch, oddly claiming Liberty rather than Alderney. *Clay's voicemails is one of the four shortest voicemails in the GTA IV era. (This is Clay's phone. Leave your details.), the other three would be Little Jacob's (Yeah, I'm busy. Call me back.), Phil Bell's (This is Phil B. Leave a message.) and Rocco Pelosi's (Yo, it's the Rock. Leave a message). *In the cutscene for Mr. Philips, Clay is wearing a black beanie. However, if the player approaches Clay's body in-game, they will see that he is no longer wearing the beanie. *Clay's patch in Grand Theft Auto V says he is from Los Santos chapter. He's still fleeing to Stab City chapter for help in Mr. Philips. Johnny Klebitz' patch didn't change after The Lost and Damned and still says Liberty City. *Despite being more likely that Clay is killed by Trevor in the mission Mr. Philips in GTA V, it still possible to Clay survive the mission, this can happen if the player don't kill Clay during the chase and let him reach Stab City, and then procede to kill all the others bikers until they start to flee the trailer park, if Clay is still alive he can run away and survive. Gallery ClaySimons-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Clay Simons. Clayak47.png|Clay using an AK-47. Terry&Clay-GTAV.PNG|Clay alongside Terry. Clay doa.jpg|Clay dead. *notice the absence of the beanie seen in the cutscene. Navigation }} de:Clayton Simons es:Clay Simons pl:Clay Simons Simons, Clay Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned Category:Characters in GTA V Simons, Clay Category:Deceased characters Category:Military personnel Simons, Clay Category:The Lost Brotherhood